


A Man to Man Talk

by searchingwardrobes



Series: Journeying the Realms [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: "that" kind of talk, Captain Cobra - Freeform, F/M, Henry's wedding, Killian gives advice, Narnia/Once Crossover, but no smut, daddy killian, family Jones, mommy emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: The Jones family has traveled to Narnia for Henry's wedding to Jill. Henry has concerns, but there's only one person he trusts to share them - his stepdad, Killian Jones. At the wedding, surprises are revealed, especially when Aslan arrives to bless the happy coupleThis is part of my series Journeying the Realms. In most of these stories, the Jones family visits places important to the Captain Swan love story. This one is a bit different, but still has plenty of Captain Swan fluff :) This is set in the universe of The Last Battle, but I explain everything thoroughly enough that you don't have to have read that work to enjoy this story.





	

              After centuries of practice, there was very little that Killian Jones hadn’t learned to do one handed. Or with one hand and a hook. His Swan had once teased him that he would find any excuse to use said hook, but truth be told, it _was_ useful. The only times that he honestly felt his disability was when he _didn’t_ have that piece of metal at the end of his left arm. It was amazing the way he had adjusted and adapted over the years.

              Yet, there were still times he wished he had both hands. The early days of courting Emma, for one, until he came to realize that she as well loved every part of him. Even that part. Today was another one of those times as he watched David tie the cravat at Henry’s throat. It took him back to the day Henry had sought him out for help choosing an outfit for his first school dance. While Killian had no trouble helping decide that the blue tie was best, it had smarted a bit when he had to step aside for Regina to actually tie it. He felt equally inadequate today. And robbed, honestly. Robbed of another moment he should be having with his oldest son. Because Henry was just as much his son as little three year old Liam, even though one was his blood and one was not.

              Henry’s gaze flitted from the hands moving deftly at his throat and his grandfather’s reflection in the mirror. “And I thought ties were complicated,” he groaned. His grandfather merely chuckled in reply.

              “There you go,” David said with a grin, slapping the young man on the shoulder. “You look good, Henry. Like the prince you are.”

              Henry tugged at the neck of his shirt and grimaced at his reflection in the mirror, “It isn’t too over the top? I’ve gotten used to the clothes in this realm, but this? You don’t think I look . . . ridiculous?”

              Killian had to admit that the styles in Narnia and Telmar were a bit different than in the Enchanted Forest. He didn’t particularly care for the velvet, fur lined tunics over puffy sleeves with elaborate cravats at the throat. Yet, David was right. The look suited Henry well, the wine color of his tunic deepening the dark brown of his eyes. The buckler at his waist looked natural, and he carried the sheathed ceremonial sword at his hip with confidence. So different from the lad who sought out a cowardly deck hand for help so many years ago. Now Henry looked to Killian for approval, not seeming to trust his grandfather’s opinion.

              “David’s right,” Killian assured him, “a finer prince I’ve never seen. Your lady love will think so too, I’d wager.”

              Henry studied his reflection for a moment, and Killian got the impression he was mulling something over. He shuffled his feet and his face went slightly pale. “Speaking of Jill, I was wondering if I could talk to you, Dad?” Henry glanced at his grandfather. “Alone?”

              David nodded his head sagely in understanding, and Killian was relieved that he seemed to take no offense. “Sure, Henry, I’ll just go check on – “

              “Look at me! Grandpa, Daddy, Henry! Look!”

              The three men chuckled at the interruption of seven year old Elsa, who had burst into the room with drama and confidence, just like her father. She twirled around in her flower girl dress, a pale lavender dotted with wine colored embroidered flowers that matched Henry’s tunic. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head in an intricate mass of corkscrew curls, more wine colored flowers woven throughout. A tiny silver tiara, encrusted with tiny pearls, was nestled just below the mass of curls. The hairstyle made his baby girl look just a little too grown up for Killian’s taste, and he suddenly had to swallow a lump in his throat.

              Emma entered the room behind her chuckling, three year old Liam, who was the ring bearer, balanced on her hip. The little boy wiggled in her arms, and Emma lowered him to the ground. As she straightened, Killian took in the sight of her, her beauty leaving him breathless as always. Her dress was in the Narnian style, the skirt slimmer than those worn by royalty in the Enchanted Forest. It was a sky blue, with voluminous sleeves trimmed in white fir. The sweetheart neckline and bust of the dress was embroidered with intricate gold designs. Her hair was mostly down, falling in a cascade of loose curls down her back, the top pulled back in a simple French braid crown. A circlet of silver rested atop her head, encrusted with tiny diamonds. The royal family of Narnia had presented Henry’s entire family – even Killian – with circlets and tiaras upon their arrival three days prior, and insisted they be worn at all official wedding events. The only thing that made Killian wear the bloody thing was Henry. He had sensed enough tension with the lad’s future in-laws – one in particular – so the last thing Killian wanted to do was insult their hosts.

              “Killian,” Emma admonished with a laugh and a shake of her head, “that circlet is askew again.” She stepped forward and straightened the simple ring of platinum with Narnian symbols etched in gold. “Although it is kind of sexy,” she teased.

              David groaned behind her. “Emma, please.”

              Emma just laughed and winked at her husband as Liam raced past them and flung himself in Henry’s arms. The little boy lifted the little satin pillow he held in his hand and pouted at his big brother. “I got’s a pillow, Henry. But where the rings? I ‘spose to got the rings.”

              Henry pressed his forehead to his baby brother’s as he answered, “I’m sorry, kiddo, but it’s just for show. You don’t actually get to carry the rings.”

              Liam pouted even more and crossed his arms over his chest as he scowled. With his curly blonde hair and blue eyes, the stance made him look like the spitting image of his grandpa. David laughed as he swept in and scooped the boy out of Henry’s arms.

              “That’s my boy!” he crowed as he looked teasingly at Killian. “Wouldn’t you say?”

              Killian pretended to scowl, but he had accepted long ago that their youngest was David Nolan all over again. “You know, mate, if you love these munchkins so much, you could go entertain them so their mother and I can have a moment with the groom.”

              “Absolutely,” David replied as he tickled his grandson, eliciting squeals of delight.

              “Swing me up, grandpa!” Elsa cried, reaching her arms up. David complied and swept her up, swinging both children in a circle while they cried out in delight.

              “Dad, I swear, if you mess up her hair, you’ll be spending the remainder of this trip in the form of a toad!” Emma cried in alarm.

              “Sorry,” David mumbled sheepishly as he lowered the children back to the ground. “Did it take you long?”

              “Me?” Emma asked with wide eyes. “Hell, no! Electrical curling irons on a seven year old are bad enough. But literal spears of iron heated in a literal fire? I could barely watch while Mom and Regina did it. I’m not going through that stress again, believe me.”

              “Okay, kids,” David said, “let’s go find your Uncle Neal and entertain ourselves _calmly_.”

              “Actually, Mom,” Henry spoke up with some hesitance, “if it’s okay, I’d like to talk to Dad alone.”

              Emma didn’t seem hurt in the slightest as she smiled at Henry gently. “A man to man talk, huh?” she asked as she patted Henry’s cheek affectionately. Something she now had to reach up to do. “That’s fine, Henry. We had breakfast together this morning. You can have this time with Killian. Whatever the groom needs, right?”

              Emma gave Henry one last hug and then followed her father and the children out into the corridor. A heavy silence descended with the absence of the children, and Killian noticed Henry shuffling nervously. Killian spotted a settee near the fireplace and gestured towards it.

              “Would you like to sit?”

              Henry nodded gratefully, and Killian waited patiently after they were both seated. He knew better than to push Henry. He would talk when he was ready, and not sooner. He was like his mother that way.

              “Are you all having a good time?” Henry finally blurted out. Killian knew full well he was stalling, but he didn’t mind.

              “Oh yes, everyone has been very kind. Queen Lucy in particular.”

              “Yes,” Henry nodded, “she’s just as she is described in all the books. Joyful, kind, and full of faith. She embraced me, no questions asked, on our very first visit here.”

              “I was surprised that the wedding is here in Narnia and not in Telmar. Jill – Aravis I mean – is the crown princess of Telmar, not Narnia.”

              Henry laughed. “Yes, everyone calls her Aravis now, but I just can’t. She’s Jill to me and always will be. Kind of like how Mom is still Swan to you.” Henry fiddled with the hilt of his sword, “And as for the wedding being here, Jill is still from the royal line of Narnia. For the marriage to be official in the eyes of Aslan, the lion must come and speak a blessing over us.”

              “So he is real,” Killian breathed. The feeling that came over him at the mention of Aslan’s name was hard to put into words. A thrill went through him that was equal parts joyful anticipation and terror.

              Henry smiled at him, “Yes, very real. I haven’t met him yet, but whenever his name is spoken, a feeling I can’t describe washes over me. Like I’ve been waiting for this moment all my life.”

              They both fell silent again, and Henry gazed pensively into the fireplace, though it was empty and cold on this bright June day. “Speaking of waiting and moments . . .” he began, trailing off and chuckling nervously. “Wow, that was a horrible segue. What I’m trying to say is . . . I’m nervous.”

              “Everyone groom is nervous on his wedding day,” Killian was quick to assure him. “And every bride, too. Or so I’m told. Your mother and I were both nervous. Even though neither of us had any doubt it was right. But it’s still a momentous occasion, and there are so many people there watching –“

              “It isn’t today that I’m worried about,” Henry quickly clarified. “It’s tonight. You know – the wedding night.”

              “Oh,” was all Killian said, waiting once again for Henry to elaborate. He remembered well several talks with the lad when he was a teenager, about Violet. So he knew Henry wasn’t going into his wedding night a virgin.

              “You see,” Henry rushed on, looking down at his shoes, “Jill is a virgin. It was important to her to wait, and I was totally supportive of that. But now, the time has come, and it just seems like a lot of pressure. I mean, with Violet I was a horny teenager, and we didn’t really plan it. It just sort of happened when we were alone in my room. You know, one thing leading to another? So, tonight . . .” he trailed off. “Am I making any sense?”

              Killian clasped Henry on the shoulder reassuringly, “I know exactly what you mean. I’ve been there myself.”

              Henry rolled his eyes. “Please, Dad, you were like a rock star in the Enchanted Forest. I find it hard to believe you were ever nervous.”

              Killian cleared his throat awkwardly, not sure he should bring Emma into this. But surely if he was tactful . . . “I was with your mother.”

              Henry, thankfully didn’t seem disgusted, but instead merely surprised. “You were?”

              “Aye,” Killian chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck, “we had just returned from the Underworld, and we were both so nervous. Like a couple of teenagers. I was grinning like an idiot. I think I giggled. Bloody giggled. Very embarrassing for a pirate of my reputation.”    

              “Wait – “ Henry said, shaking his head, “you mean, it wasn’t until after the Underworld? I always thought – I mean I didn’t _want_ to think about you and Mom – but, really? After the Underworld?”               “Aye,” Killian said with a serious nod of his head, “because your mother was different. Special. Precious. Like Jill is to you.”

              Henry nodded, absorbing the words, “Yes, Jill is special. But I worry because this will be her first time and . . . “ Henry blushed furiously as he trailed off, squirming a little on the settee.

              “Don’t be embarrassed, lad,” Killian encouraged him, “just like when you were a boy, you can talk to me about anything.”

              Henry took a deep breath. “I’m worried about hurting her.”

              Killian smiled gently, “The fact that you are worried about that tells me you won’t.”

              “What if I disappoint her? She told me she’s relieved that one of us has experience. But I really don’t have much. What if it doesn’t live up to her expectations?”

              “Remember what I told you when you came to me in high school? Loving a woman isn’t about experience or prowess, it’s about putting her and her needs first. If you do that, you can’t fail.”

              Henry let out a breath, and Killian got the impression that with it, a lot of his worries fled. “One more thing. I’m – eager for tonight as well as nervous. What if she . . . doesn’t want me? What if she still isn’t ready?”

              At that Killian chuckled and gave Henry a teasing poke to the shoulder, “You mean the girl who pulled you behind that tapestry at the banquet last night? From the compromising position I found you two in, I don’t think that will be a problem.”

              Henry groaned as his face turned bright red.

              “Thank goodness I found the two of you, and not King Caspian.”

              “I would rather her father catch us than High King Peter. Caspian would just pummel me with his fists. Peter would run me through with his sword.”

              Killian narrowed his eyes at that revelation. Henry was only confirming what he had already guessed. “I noticed that you have won over all your in-laws. Except for the High King. Why is that? A courtly blunder on your part? He didn’t strike me as pompous.”

              “No,” Henry answered, shaking his head, “nothing I’ve done. It’s who I _am._ Or rather, who my family is.”

              “The Charmings?” Killian asked incredulously. He couldn’t imagine the king having a problem with any of them. Perhaps Regina?

              “The _other_ side of my family. He found out who my grandfather is – on dad’s side.”

              “The crocodile,” Killian spat. Even after all these years and the death of his old arch enemy, the name aroused muted anger in his veins. “Let me guess. Rumplestiltskin ruined High King Peter’s life somehow.”

              “Indirectly, but yes. Have you ever wondered why the High King is the only Pevensie sibling still unwed?”

              “Aye, it did seem odd to me. One would think he needs an heir.”

              “Exactly. The entire kingdom is pushing for him to choose a bride. But he refuses to wed anyone but his true love, and marrying her is impossible. You see, centuries ago, a Narnian named Ramandu made a deal with the Dark One. No one can remember anymore what it was about.”

              “And let me guess,” Killian cut in, “he didn’t read the fine print of the crocodile’s deal.”

              “No, he didn’t. The price he had to pay was that his daughter, Lilliandil, would be turned into a star. Ramandu begged the Dark One to have mercy, offering to take Lilliandil’s place. Grandfather refused, but did say that he would revise the deal. If Ramandu was willing to become a star, Lilliandil would be allowed to return to human form every seven years for seven days. Ramandu agreed, assuming that Lilliandil’s curse could be broken in seven years with true love’s kiss. She was engaged, you see, to a young man in the village.”

              “But the cur didn’t wait for her, did he?”

              Henry shook his head. “No, when Lilliandil returned seven years later, she found him married to someone else, with children. She was so heartbroken, that from then on, whenever she returned to earth, she stayed in a secluded cabin in the woods to wait out her seven days.”

              “I think I see where this is going. She met High King Peter, didn’t she?”

              “Yes. One day, the high king was out hunting the white stag. When Lilliandil fell to earth, she spooked King Peter’s horse. He was badly injured when he fell –“

              “And she nursed him to health in her cabin, and by the end of the seven days, they had fallen in love.”

              Henry smiled at Killian, “You’re ruining my story telling, you know.”

              Killian lowered his head and gestured with his good hand. “My apologies. Proceed.”

              “Lilliandil didn’t tell him about the curse until the end of the seven days. She hadn’t expected to fall in love. Peter swore he would return in seven years to the same spot; that he would never love another. Lilliandil didn’t trust that he would, but seven years later, there he was. Waiting for her. When she saw that his love was true, she professed her love as well.”

              “Then what about true love’s kiss? Didn’t it break the curse?”

              “No, it didn’t. They went to a sorceress for help, but she couldn’t. Apparently grandpa added something to Lilliandil’s curse to make it immune to true love’s kiss.”

              “Figures,” Killian muttered. He was all too familiar with failed true love’s kisses, so his heart went out the heartbroken king.

              “So you see,” Henry said, slumping backwards on the settee, “my grandfather is the reason High King Peter is forever denied his happy ending. All he gets is seven days every seven years.”

              Killian couldn’t imagine the agony of being parted from his love for seven years at a time. He leaned forward and patted Henry’s knee, “Well, perhaps your family can help the High King. Your mother was meant to bring back happy endings, after all.”

              “But isn’t that only in Storybrooke?”               Killian shrugged, “Your mother is still your mother; bloody brilliant and amazing. I wouldn’t lose hope just yet.”

              Henry grinned, “Now you sound like Grandma Snow.”

              “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

              As if they had conjured her, Snow herself peeked her head in the door. “I hate to interrupt the man talk Emma said you were having, but they’re ready to begin. Henry and Killian, you need to take your places at the front of the chapel.”

              They rose from their place by the fire and Killian engulfed Henry in a firm hug. “Thanks, Dad,” Henry told him as he let go.

                            *******************************************************

              Killian couldn’t believe the emotions that made his heart clench time and again as the ceremony took place in the chapel at Cair Paravel. First the sight of his lovely wife being escorted down the aisle on her father’s arm. Her smile and slightly heated glance reminded him of their own wedding day, and he was once again overwhelmed at how truly blessed he was. Then the sight of his children coming down the aisle, eliciting both _awwws_ for their cuteness and laughter at their antics. Elsa ate up the attention, flouncing down the aisle as she tossed lavender petals. Liam, in contrast, treated the front of the chapel as a finish line and the aisle as his racecourse, pumping his fists as he raced down it, the little satin pillow flung far and wide in his right fist. They were both nothing but childish exuberance in this moment, but Killian couldn’t help his mind racing years ahead. Far too soon, he would be the father of the bride, escorting his little girl down the aisle to give her away to another man. Far too soon, he would be sitting beside Emma, clasping her hand in his as the teary-eyed father of the groom.

              Finally, there was Henry. The look of pure joy, wonder, and love in his face when the music swelled and Jill came walking towards him, her long chestnut hair falling in waves down her back. Her gown was not Narnian or Telmarine, but a modern one from the land without magic. A white lace gown that Emma had helped her pick out with capped sleeves and a square neckline (Regina had called it a Queen Anne neckline, whatever that meant). He didn’t know much about dresses, but he knew a beautiful young bride when he saw one. And he knew what love looked like in the lass’s almond shaped eyes when she looked at Henry.

              Regina, Emma, and Snow all sniffled and dabbed at their eyes with their handkerchiefs throughout the ceremony. He noticed with relief that David also had a wet look about his eyes as his adam’s apple bobbed nervously. Killian was in the same shape. He hadn’t expected to be this emotional.

              After the couple exchanged vows, it was time for a Narnian tradition in which family members surrounded the couple to proclaim blessings over them. Emma, Regina, Snow, and David joined the wedding party at the front of the chapel. Queen Susan and King Caspian, Jill’s parents, also joined them. Jill’s aunt, uncles, and cousins were in the wedding party.

              When Emma stepped forward to bless them, Killian’s heart swelled. “Jill, Henry, my blessing for you is that you would always make quite the team. That you would not only be each other’s true love, but each other’s best friend.” Her eyes met Killian’s as she stepped away from the couple, her fingers brushing his as he stepped forward to give his blessing.

              Killian was normally confident went it came to words. He had rarely been at a loss for them. This, unfortunately, was one of those rare moments. Afterwards, he could never quite remember what he had said. Something about Henry being a son to him even before he and Emma were a couple. He brought up the bloody ties from Henry’s first dance, though what point he was trying to make, he couldn’t say. After making a complete git of himself, he hugged Henry, brushed a kiss to Jill’s temple, and quickly made his way to Emma’s side.

              Emma squeezed his hand and whispered in his ear, “That was beautiful Killian.”

              He smiled bashfully back at her. Either she thought it was sweet that he was nervous, or she was too blinded by love to recognize his rambling for what it was. Or maybe, by some miracle, he had actually said something decent. Oh well, at least the torture was over.

              Once the last family member had given his blessing, a hush descended on the room. A knowing filled every heart before the beast even began his way down the center aisle: Aslan was in the room.

              “Aslan!” Queen Lucy proclaimed, her voice sounding suddenly childlike. She lifted her skirts and darted down the aisle to throw her arms around the Lion’s neck, burying her face in his mane. Killian was both surprised and envious of her boldness.

              A chuckle rumbled deep in the Lion’s throat as he nuzzled against Queen Lucy, “It is good to be back, my child.”

              The Lion turned towards those gathered at the front of the chapel, moving regally forward on his large padded paws. Never had Killian seen a beast so large, and a mixture of fear and awe coursed through him. The feeling grew exponentially when Aslan stopped right in front of him.

              “I have a couple to bless, but first there are two here I must address,” Aslan spoke in a booming voice, announcing his words to all in attendance. He then turned to look Killian straight in the eye. Killian found he couldn’t hold the Lion’s gaze, his eyes flickering to his shoes. “Look at me, son,” Aslan said to him, his voice still commanding but softer. Killian raised his eyes to meet the large, gentle brown ones of the Lion. “Heroism born in the fires of redemption is stronger than the steel of that hook of yours,” the Lion continued.

              Killian was suddenly so overwhelmed by Aslan’s attentions that he fell to his knees before him and bowed his head. “No longer shall you doubt yourself,” Aslan said, then he released a breath that smelled of sweet flowers and heady resin over Killian. The breath ruffled his hair and washed over his shoulders, and Killian felt a strength and love wash over him like he had never felt before. He understood now why Queen Lucy had thrown her arms around him, but he was too conscience of their audience to do so.

              “Arise, Sir Killian,” Aslan commanded, and Killian rose to his feet. He could have sworn the Lion returned his tremulous smile with one of his own. But lions didn’t smile, did they?

              Aslan then stopped in front of Emma. He merely gazed into her eyes, that Lion’s smile upon his lips. “What? No hug for your old friend, my child?”

              Emma’s eyes filled with tears and she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “Aslan? It was you? All those years? It was really you?”

              Aslan chuckled, “Yes, my child. You were sent to the land without magic throughout a magical wardrobe. Of course I would watch over you.”

              Emma shook her head, tears now streaming down her face. “When I got older, I thought I made you up. An imaginary friend.”

              “I’m sorry I had to stop visiting you. It is the rule of things in that realm. I can only appear to children. I have missed you, child.”

              Emma dropped to her knees and held a trembling hand out to tentatively stroke the Lion’s mane. “Oh Aslan,” she gasped, then threw her arms around him just as Queen Lucy had done. After a few moments, Emma let go and stood on shaky legs, reaching her hand out to clasp Killian’s.

              The Lion then moved on to the married couple. Killian was surprised that he couldn’t hear the words Aslan spoke to them, though he was clearly saying something that moved both Jill and Henry. Tears shone in both their eyes, and Jill fell to her knees to embrace Aslan just as Emma had. His Swan turned to Killian with surprise in her eyes, “So only we could hear what he said to us.”

              Killian put his arm around his wife and pulled her close, brushing a kiss to her temple. “Aye, my love, it would seem so.”

              Aslan breathed on the newly married couple just as he had breathed on Killian, and before anyone quite realized what was happening, the Lion was gone just as suddenly as he had appeared. The priest raised his arms and shouted, “By the Mane of Aslan, I now pronounce these two husband and wife! Prince Henry, you may kiss the bride.”

              Henry didn’t need to be told twice, swooping in and capturing Jill’s lips. She threw her arms around him, one hand still clutching her bouquet, and Henry lifted her up off the ground. When he set her back on her feet, the entire chapel exploded into applause.

                            *************************************************************

              “Killian Jones!” Emma snapped as she stalked towards him, hands on her hips. Several other wedding guests in the ballroom turned in surprise at Emma’s loud voice. “What is this about me turning a star back into a girl?”

              “Oh,” Killian hedged nervously, scratching behind his ear. He was also trying not to smile at his irate wife. She was so bloody beautiful when she was yelling at him. He gave her his best smolder, running his tongue over his bottom lip for good measure. That always went a long way in getting him out of the dog house, as David called it. “Heard about that, did you?”

              Emma threw up her hands and rolled her eyes, “Yes! Unfortunately Jill has already informed her Uncle that ‘Storybrooke’s Savior’ will be returning his happy ending.”

              Killian sauntered towards her, leading with his hips, but his words were sincere, “She has faith in you, love, as do I.”

              “I don’t know a thing about breaking a curse that’s turned someone into a freakin’ star!”

              Killian wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly, “So we’ll stay here a while longer so you can figure it out. The kids would love it, and we wouldn’t be in Henry’s hair since _The Dawn Treader_ sails in the morning for their honeymoon cruise. You can do this love, I know you can.”

              Emma pulled back and sighed, “You know, one of these days I might just disappoint you.”

              He nuzzled his nose with hers, “Never. Impossible.”

              Good, she was smiling now. He extended his hand and bowed slightly, “May I have this dance, your highness?”

              “Her highness won’t,” Emma scoffed with a roll of her eyes, “but your wife will.”

              “One in the same darling, and you have a crown on your head to prove it.”

              Emma let him lead her through the waltz, and he watched as her features softened and got a faraway look. “I still can’t believe he was real all those years ago.” Killian merely nodded as she continued her reverie. “The first time I saw him was in kindergarten. On the edge of the playground. Some bullies were teasing me. I looked into his eyes, and suddenly, I was brave. I would wake from a nightmare, and he would be there. He would actually climb up on my bed and I’d curl up against his warm, soft fur and feel so safe as I feel back to sleep.”

              The tempo of the waltz changed to a song that Killian was fairly certain came from the land without magic. Emma shifted closer and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

              “One time, when I was about eight,” she continued, “he came my very first night in a new foster home. He told me he would be watching over me. Instead of jumping onto the bed, he paced back and forth in front of my bedroom door, growling under his breath. He did that for seven days straight. Until my foster father was arrested for molesting some of his other foster daughters.”

              Emma sniffled as she wiped at her cheeks, “I’m sorry I’m being so emotional.”

              Killian tipped her chin up so she could look into his eyes, “Don’t apologize. You just found out you weren’t alone all those years.”

              Emma nodded her head, wiping her cheeks one last time. She looked over at Jill, who was lost in a world where it was only her and Henry. Emma gestured to her new daughter-in-law with a nod of her head, “Aslan watched over her, too. In the land without magic.”

              Killian didn’t respond, choosing to just let that truth sink in for both of them. He turned Emma around the dance floor, his gaze traveling once more to Henry. “It’s an emotional day all around, Emma,” he said in a voice choked with emotion, “more than I thought it would be.”

              “Mhmm,” Emma murmured, lifting her fingers to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck, “it seems like only yesterday he was ten years old knocking on my door.”               “And we have to do this two more times. I don’t know if I can bear it.”

              Emma leaned back and searched his face for a moment before telling him with a smile, “We’ll have to do this _four_ more times, you mean.”

              Killian shook his head in confusion for a moment, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. “You mean – surely you don’t mean . . . “

              Emma tilted her head to the side and smiled at him flirtatiously, “Remember that private picnic you and I had in the middlemist field on our trip to Camelot?”

              He arched an eyebrow and gave her his most sinful smile, “How could I forget?”

              “Well,” Emma said, wrapping both arms around his neck, “let’s just say I brought home a couple of souvenirs.”

              “You’re pregnant?” Killian asked, and he had to hold back a whoop at her nod in reply, her eyes shining. He pulled her closer, overwhelmed at the joy bubbling up inside him. Suddenly, Emma’s words come back to him in sudden clarity. “Wait, did you say a _couple_ of souvenirs? We’ll have to do this _four_ more times?”

              Emma nodded in reply, now biting her bottom lip nervously. “I saw Whale already. He thought he heard two heartbeats, so he went ahead and did an ultrasound. It’s official, Killian. It’s twins!” Killian shook his head as if to clear it, and Emma misinterpreted his shock. “Are you okay with this? I mean, I know one newborn is exhausting enough. But two?”

              In answer, Killian grabbed Emma by the shoulders and kissed her soundly, “I know we’ll be exhausted,” he teased as he pulled away just enough to rest his forehead on hers, “but, well, just look at the ones we already have.”

              Emma followed his nod to Henry who was chatting with a wedding guest, his face glowing as he turned to the bride on his arm. Then to Elsa and Liam who were spinning and laughing on the edge of the dance floor.

              “They’ve been worth every headache, every sleepless night,” Killian whispered in her ear, “every second of worry. Have they not?”

              “Yes,” she replied, caressing his face tenderly, “totally worth it.”

              Killian wants to rest his hand on his wife’s still flat abdomen, to wonder in awe that there are _two_ more little ones being knit together inside of her – products of their true love. But he doesn’t. This is Henry’s day, and he knows if anyone (especially Snow) were to see, the news might spill out. He won’t steal the spotlight from Henry and Jill.

              Besides, he thinks as he cups Emma’s face tenderly in his hands, this time is precious. The days and weeks when it’s a special secret, just for the two of them. When he found out about Elsa, he had been terrified that he wouldn’t be a good enough father. When he found out about Liam, he simply felt life was too good, he didn’t deserve any of this. Surely he would lose it all.

              But today, Aslan’s words echo in his mind. And for the first time in centuries, Killian Jones simply accepts the blessings that have come his way. Thanks to this unconventional family around him, he had made a choice about what kind of man he wanted to be. He had chosen well.

**Author's Note:**

> * This story turned out SO different than I was expecting. Originally, it was supposed to focus solely on Killian's little talk with Henry, but then I added the back story about High King Peter, and then I wanted to show the wedding, and then Aslan showed up! I did always plan on Emma's pregnancy, though. I almost changed the title, but I think Killian's talk with Henry is largely about what it means to be a real man, and I think Aslan's talk with Killian was kind of the same.   
> *Speaking of Aslan, I was too nervous to include him in The Last Battle, for fear I wouldn't do the character justice. He wasn't originally in this story, either. But I thought of Emma coming through the wardrobe and wouldn't it be cool if Aslan was her protector? So, I actually love how it turned out.  
> * The next story was going to take place at the beanstalk, but after finishing this story I had the fantastic idea for the Jones family to visit Arendelle while Emma is pregnant and the twins come early. Killian delivered Elsa Jones in the Last Battle, so maybe Queen Elsa will deliver the twins? But don't worry, there will be plenty of Captain Swan, too!


End file.
